


Ночной Нью-Йорк

by Pheeby



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternative Lifestyles, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, lisping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Джедидайя пытается найти путь к сердцу солидного мужчины.





	Ночной Нью-Йорк

**Author's Note:**

> Беты - AlyonaSL, RobinGoodfellow

Ночной Нью-Йорк — поистине завораживающее зрелище. Яркие огни, мерцающие вывески и рекламные табло, ослепляющие не привыкших к этому туристов и остальных приезжих. И Джеду было даже жаль, что он не мог просто остановить машину посреди дороги и полюбоваться на этот яркий водоворот красок. Водители попутных автомобилей не оценили бы такой романтический порыв — многие сигналили, стоило лишь немного сбросить скорость.

Джед не мог бы объяснить, что заставило его обратить внимание на стоявшего у дороги человека и притормозить. В центре города люди в стильных пальто и деловых костюмах не редкость — куда ни плюнь, бизнес-центры и офисы. 

Мужчина стоял возле остановки и голосовал. Придерживая подмышкой сумку для документов, он недовольно провожал взглядом проезжающие мимо такси.

Джед поравнялся с ним и, недолго думая, остановился, приветливо улыбнувшись незнакомцу. Тот удивленно приподнял бровь, бросив взгляд на автомобиль, и, слегка поколебавшись, занял место возле водителя. 

— Долгий день? — поинтересовался Джед, пытаясь завести разговор. — Вам куда?

Автомобиль плавно двинулся с места и набрал скорость.

— Профто адшкий, — смешно шепелявя, ответил пассажир и поморщился. — Вы жаметно меня выручаете, эти такфифты профто обнаглели. 

Назвав адрес в районе Манхеттена, он с любопытством оглядел салон.

— Хорошая машина.

— Э-э... Да, неплохая, — отозвался Джед, не ожидая резкого перехода темы. — Немного, правда, надо подлатать, и будет летать как ласточка.

— Хм... 

— А таксисты к ночи наглеют, ни дать ни взять, — усмехнулся Джед, бросив взгляд на пассажира. — Хотя, казалось бы, ночью работы меньше, а деньги зарабатывать надо.

— Некоторые профто не умеют этого делать, — надменно ответил этот франт, приподняв подбородок.

— Не спорю, — Джед не мог перестать улыбаться. — Кто-то пытается свести концы с концами на подработках, а кого-то прошибает лень даже при малейшем намеке на что-то, где надо приложить усилие. Как будто деньги сами в кармане окажутся.

Пассажир бросил на Джеда одобрительный взгляд и тоже улыбнулся — как-то неуверенно и криво, словно делал это не часто. Но как сразу преобразилось его лицо! 

— Уфердно работать мало кто хочет, — он уютнее расположился на сиденье и тяжело вздохнул. — Я чуть в обморок не рухнул, ужнав, что брат хочет быть диджеем, — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — По крайней мере, фейчас он уже убедил меня, что это тоже не просто ражвлечение, и ему надо не профто крутить дишки перед толпой.

Джед рассмеялся:

— Бедный парень. Я, помнится, в колледже тоже пару лет воображал себя крутым диджеем, пока не понял, какое неблагодарное это занятие. Других развлекаешь, а что-то для души поставить — заклюют.

— Как подумаю, что и брат решит шменить деятельнофть, дрожь пробивает. С него фтанется уйти в какие-нибудь... ютьюберы.

Пассажир наигранно покачал головой и печально вздохнул.

— Ну, не будьте к нему столь суровы, вполне возможно, он уже нашел свою стезю.

Джед поднял руку с коробки передач и по-дружески похлопал собеседника по плечу. Заметив, как тот тут же напрягся, Джед убрал руку и вновь улыбнулся, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

— Мы на мефте, — негромко произнес мужчина, разглядывая улицу за окном. — Фпасибо, что подвежли, можете офтановиться за перекрефтком.

Джед подрулил ближе к тротуару, но остановился на светофоре. Заканчивать разговор совсем не хотелось.

— Не любите метро? — спросил он, взглянув на пассажира. Тот продолжал смотреть в окно.

— Предпофитаю автомобиль. Но мой... — мужчина побарабанил пальцами по ноге, — ...фломался.

— О, бывает. Но не беда, починят, и не придется снова стоять ждать порядочного таксиста.

Как Джед и ожидал, это заставило собеседника вновь улыбнуться:

— Ну, фтоило пофтоять, и порядошный «такфифт» нашелся.

— Который еще и довез бесплатно, вы везунчик!

Джед игриво ему подмигнул, и франт нахмурился, снова отвернувшись. Впрочем, Джед не расстроился, заметив, как тот еле сдерживает улыбку.

Проехав перекресток, Джед припарковал автомобиль. Наблюдая, как пассажир выходит, Джед набрался смелости, прежде чем закрылась дверь:

— Я... я хотел бы с вами еще увидеться...

Мужчина удивленно замер и, взглянув на Джеда, поплотней прижал сумку к себе. В задумчивости постучав пальцами по краешку сумки, он достал из нее блокнот и ручку, что-то записал и передал листок Джеду.

— Мой номер... Хоть у меня ешть предчуфтвие, што мы бы и так фтретились. 

— Словно нас свела судьба? — с широкой улыбкой спросил Джед, кинув взгляд на бумажку. — Камунра?

Франт приподнял бровь.

— Именно так, — и захлопнул за собой дверь, не дав Джеду возможности представиться в ответ.

* * *

— Эй, партнер, не знаешь, куда можно сводить напыщенного индюка?

В закрытом боксе вопрос раздался эхом и заставил Октавиуса замереть с разводным ключом в руке посреди движения:

— Я надеюсь, ты это не про Ланса?

— Что? — Джед громко прыснул и прикрыл губы рукой. — О, обязательно передам ему, как ты о нем думаешь!

— Эй! — Октавиус сделал вид, словно собирается запустить в Джеда ключом, и Джед послушно спрятался за автомобилем. 

— Нет, честно, Окти, куда можно сводить такого? — он высунул голову из-за машины и почесал затылок. — Ну, такого... в классных шмотках и с высокомерными манерами?

— Типа, офисного воротилы? — Октавиус нахмурился и продолжил закручивать гайки на колесе. 

Джед расслабился и обошел автомобиль, чтобы наблюдать за действиями напарника. 

— Ну да, что-то типа того. Ничего в голову не лезет...

— Ого, эк тебя зацепило, давно с тобой такого не было, — Октавиус широко улыбнулся, но тут же нахмурился, повернув голову. — Джед, я что, один должен работать? Появление личной жизни не освобождает тебя от обязанностей.

Джед почувствовал, как покраснели кончики его ушей.

— Ну, насчет личной жизни ты пока загнул, я его всего один раз видел...

— Иди колеса крепи, из-за твоей проверки же снимали. Тем более, что ты этой машине обязан своим знакомством. Уже и заказчик звонил, интересовался прогрессом, что да как, всё ли в порядке.

Джед тяжело вздохнул и, выбрав ключ, уселся возле другого колеса, чтобы заняться делом.

— А насчет твоего вопроса... — продолжил Октавиус, — так, думаю, можно выбрать кофейню. Такой тип людей их любит. Посидеть за столиком, повтыкать в ноутбук... Хотя, конечно, тебе не надо, чтоб он втыкал в ноутбук. Тебе надо, чтоб он захотел, чтоб повтыкали в него.

Октавиус рассмеялся и увернулся от запущенной в него грязной тряпки.

— Ну ты и пошляк! — буркнул Джед, но переключился на предложенный вариант. — А насчет кофейни, кстати, отличная идея. И со вкусом, и недорого. 

— Ты только ему в этом не признавайся, нищеброд. 

Джед огляделся по сторонам и, не найдя другой тряпки, недовольно фыркнул:

— Пф, я побольше тебя получаю! Кто ж виноват, что я коплю и вынужден тут с тобой подрабатывать? 

— Неужели я виноват? — Октавиус приподнял бровь, не отвлекаясь от колеса перед ним.

— Это риторический вопрос, придурок.

— И я тебя тоже люблю, — поддразнивая, отозвался Октавиус.

— И это я Лансу тоже передам.

Октавиус лишь закатил глаза.

* * *

Это был провал. Камунра сидел перед ним за столиком кофейни с самым скучающим на свете лицом, и Джед понятия не имел, как достать его из этой скорлупы и завести нормальный разговор, не скатываясь в банальности.

А всё началось с того, что Джед выбрал не самый подходящий вопрос для начала беседы:

— Как там... ваш брат? — неловко спросил он, чем тут же заслужил насмешливый взгляд собеседника. 

Камунра постучал пальцами по столешнице и отвернулся к окну.

— Могу дать его номер.

— Что?.. — не сразу сообразил Джед, но когда понял, захотел запихнуть себе в рот подставку с салфетками, чтобы еще чего-нибудь не ляпнуть. К сожалению, тогда их разговор умрет на первом же вздохе. Мысленно желая провалиться сквозь землю, Джед смущенно пробормотал: — Извините. А... как _ваши_ дела?

— Всё хорошо, фпафибо, — было отвечено в сторону всё того же окна, отчего у Джеда словно язык прилип к нёбу.

Разговор издох уже на втором вопросе. 

Полный провал. 

Всё еще не зная, что предпринять, Джед бросил умоляющий взгляд в сторону официанта. И, словно не раз встречавший схожее развитие событий в этом заведении и привыкший к подобным рабочим моментам, официант приблизился к их столику, своим прибытием разгрузив повисшее молчание. Заказ озвучен, еще одна возможная тема обсуждения найдена. 

За разговором о кофе последовал разговор о работе и увлечениях, о семьях, ближайших целях в жизни, и Джед обмолвился, что хочет скопить на автомобиль.

— А ражве... вы меня не на своем подвозили? — уточнил Камунра, наградив его каким-то странным взглядом, словно от ответа зависело развитие этого первого свидания.

И Джед неожиданно испугался. Перед ним сидел явно состоятельный мужчина, которого он однажды подвез на довольно дорогой машине. И вполне естественно, что Камунра мог позволить себе принять ухаживания от равного себе и теперь всё больше и больше убеждался, что Джед... совсем из другого теста.

Заставив себя посмотреть Камунра в глаза, Джед постарался улыбнуться как можно более непринужденно:

— Ах, нет. Чтобы накопить денег, занимаюсь ремонтом... Вот в тот вечер и проверял автомобиль на ходу, не слышно ли неисправностей, всё такое.

Джеду показалось, что он выдержал какой-то тест: улыбка, которой его одарил Камунра после ответа, могла бы осветить весь ночной Нью-Йорк.

* * *

Весь вечер следующего дня Джед страдал в гараже от подколок Октавиуса и решившего его навестить Ланселота. Не выдержав очередной шутки про голубков от таких же голубков, устроившихся ворковать на потертой софе в углу, Джед швырнул в них тряпку и ретировался в офис.

— Машину сам сдашь клиенту, — крикнул напоследок он и хлопнул дверью.

— Только ключи и документы в офисе, — успел рассмеяться ему в спину Октавиус. 

Джед со стоном плюхнулся на свободный стул. Что ж, не стоило терять времени, когда клиент мог прийти с минуты на минуту.

Разобравшись с бумагами и подготовив ключи, Джед услышал чьи-то быстро приближающиеся шаги и, окинув взглядом всё необходимое для встречи клиента, поторопился открыть дверь. Так поторопился, что ненароком врезал дверью по лицу неожиданно оказавшегося за ней Камунра, который схватился за нос от боли и витиевато выругался.

— Господи! — спохватился Джед и бросился ощупывать пострадавшее лицо. — Господи боже, как ты здесь оказался?

Камунра от звука его голоса застыл, как вкопанный, и лишь удивленно на него уставился. Джед же продолжил причитать на себя и осторожно трогать его нос. 

— Я... Там... — заговорил Камунра, но явно не мог сформулировать терзающую его мысль. — Там... в гараже...

— Что в гараже? — Джед аккуратно обхватил его лицо ладонями и довольно улыбнулся, когда Камунра не выказал этому действию протеста. 

— Там... двое...

Джед в ужасе замер, всматриваясь в глаза Камунра, в которых всё еще отражались испуг и боль. Догадавшись, что же мог увидеть Камунра и что могло его так напугать, Джед схватил его за руку и твердым шагом направился в гараж. И действительно, зрелище, происходящее на всё той же софе, могло шокировать любого посетителя автосервиса. Но Джед был уверен, что Камунра шокировал не сам факт целующейся парочки в углу, а то, что с такого ракурса Ланса вполне можно было спутать с Джедом. 

Рядом с ним Камунра уже почти пришел в себя и, развернувшись, потянул его обратно к офису. 

— Как ты узнал, что я именно здесь работаю? — спросил Джед, усадив его на стул и сев напротив, счастливо улыбаясь. Камунра его приревновал! Нет, конечно, если бы он вовремя не открыл эту злосчастную дверь, всё бы, скорее всего, очень плохо кончилось, и он, возможно, никогда бы больше не услышал о Камунра, но... он ведь эту дверь открыл!

— Я не ужнал, — заявил тот, сложив руки на груди. — Я жнал. 

На недоуменный взгляд Джеда Камунра пояснил: 

— Я пришел жабрать свой автомобиль. 

— На котором... — начал было Джед, но запнулся.

— Да, на котором ты меня подвозил, и который теперь должен летать как ласточка. Пф, ты так мило выглядишь, когда не можешь найти флов.

Камунра широко улыбнулся.

Джед собрался с духом и, наклонившись, его поцеловал.

Стул не софа, но — сгодится.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено музыкальным клипом [Звери - До скорой встречи](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DF6W1XD25Dc)


End file.
